Llevame contigo
by Kaoru Takemoto
Summary: Len y Rin son el uno para el otro, pero nunca nada es como una quiere. A pesar de toda felicidad que uno pueda tener, siempre hay gente que quiere destruirlo todo, o el mismo destino incluso. One-shot en dos partes, pasen y lean!


**Llévame contigo**

Solo eran dos personas, las que se encontraban en esa habitación, solo ellos y sus memorias. Dentro de poco, todas esas memorias se detendrían, para quedar dentro de un pequeño baúl, que ella guardaría dentro de su corazón.

Solo dos días, solo eso les quedaba para formar nuevas e inigualables memorias, para ser guardadas en el baúl.

Ella solo quería ser feliz junto a él, y él solo quería permanecer junto a ella por siempre. Sus deseos dependían de tan solo una cosa, y esa cosa era la vida.

Ese fino hilo rojo que los unía nunca se rompería, a pesar de que uno de ellos ya no estuviera en ese penoso mundo material, ellos seguirían conectados.

Él solo tomo la mano de la joven que se encontraba a su lado y deposito un dulce y delicado beso, ella solo sonrió por el dulce gesto de su acompañante. Permanecieron mirándose fijamente a los ojos por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que algo comenzó a sonar. Era el sonido de las campanadas del antiguo reloj que se encontraba junto a la chimenea.

Era hora, todas las consecuencias por sus actos serian al fin acordadas.

Sonó el timbre de la casa, la joven de cabello rubio se levanto del sillón en el que se encontraba sentada junto a su amado. Antes de dirigirse a la puerta le dedico una dulce sonrisa al chico de apariencia similar.

Lentamente abrió la puerta encontrándose con una joven pareja. Ella simplemente hizo una pequeña reverencia para luego invitarlos a pasar.

El joven de cabellos rubios se paro y saludo amablemente a la pareja, a lo cual ellos hicieron lo mismo. Luego de ya haberse saludado, todos tomaron asiento en los sillones de aquella enorme habitación.

Se formo un ambiente de completo silencio, que fue roto por la voz de la rubia.

-¿Quisiera saber a que se debe la visita luego de tanto tiempo?- Pregunta confiada y seria, pero al mismo tiempo se podía notar la preocupación en su voz.

- La visita se debe a que el tiempo se esta acabando- Contesta como si nada el joven de cabello castaño mientras miraba serio al rubio que se encontraba frente de él.

- Quédense tranquilos que de eso ya estamos bien enterados- Dice el rubio mirando al castaño.

- Pero, también existe otra razón- informa la joven pelirroja mirando a su acompañante.

-¿Y cual es esa razón?- Pregunta con algo de interés la rubia.

-Bueno, pues, lo que sucede es que, luego de esto, tú- explica señalando a la rubia- Rilliane, deberás volver con nosotros.

- Por lo que yo sabia, seria libre de hacer lo que se me plazca luego de todo este teatrito- Dice Rilliane algo enojada.

- Y así era, pero al parecer, se te necesita más de lo que pensábamos- aclara la pelirroja.

- De acuerdo, si no tengo de otra- acepta la rubia, luego de mirar la expresión preocupada de su novio, Len.- Pero con una sola condición.- propone.

-¿Cuál?- El desinterés en la voz del castaño indicaba que era muy posible que la condición no se cumpliera.

-Quiero que luego, al menos dejen que la familia de Len viva pacíficamente, no quiero causar más problemas a nadie- Su novio se quedo un tanto impactado, eso no se lo esperaba. El que ella sacrificara su libertad solo por la paz de su familia, era algo que nunca se le hubiera ocurrido.

- Está bien, como tu quieras, pero recuerda no podrás tener mas contacto con ellos- Aclara con un semblante desconforme, el castaño.

Solo pasaron unos minutos para que terminaran de acordar una serie más de condiciones.

Al retirarse los invitados, los rubios solo suspiran cansadamente. Ya habían perdido una valiosa hora que pudieron haber aprovechado.

Rilliane, era la hija de una poderosa familia, que al morir su líder, su abuelo, quien quedo a cargo fue nada más y nada menos que su padre. Convirtiéndolos así en una familia aun más poderosa.

Cuando Rilliane había cumplido sus 15 años conoció a Len en una fiesta que había organizado su familia. Él estaba trabajando de camarero en esa fiesta y por accidente había chocado con la joven hija del magnate empresario. Rilliane en un principio solo vio a Len como alguien simpático, pero con el tiempo todo cambio.

Al cumplir sus 16 años Rilliane estaba completamente enamorada de Len, y este compartía este mismo sentimiento hacia ella. Su amor había ido floreciendo a medida que iba pasando el tiempo, mientras más se conocían, mas se sorprendían de sus parecidos; ambos tenían gustos similares, y opiniones muy parecidas, pero no solo eso sino que también facialmente eran prácticamente idénticos.

Ambos tenían cabello rubio y ojos de un color azul claro, como el mismísimo cielo, con facciones finas y la misma tez blanca.

Ellos eran el uno para el otro, y se amaban como nadie había amado en toda la historia; el mismo amor de "Romeo y Julieta" era poco comparado con el amor que sentían por el otro.

Pero como toda "historia de amor" tenia que haber un conflicto, y el de ellos era la familia de Rilliane.

Según ellos, Len solo estaba con ella para poder mejorar su situación económica. Pero ella sabía muy bien que eso no era verdad. Sabia que Len la amaba con todo su corazón, es mas, él mismo lo había jurado frente a ella, con un juramento de sangre que se habían echo mutuamente. Nada de lo que dijera su familia haría que ella cambiara de opinión.

Pero su padre no era alguien que se rendía fácilmente por lo que empezó a investigar a Len, y con esto, luego paso a algo que nadie se esperaba.

Comenzó mandando dinero a Len y ver si eso lo hacía cambiar de opinión; pero nada, él simplemente reenvió el dinero. Luego intento mandar a gente para que golpeara al chico a ver si lo hacían recapacitar. Y nuevamente, nada. Por ultimo, tuvo que tomar medidas extremas, al enterarse de que su hija se había escapado con aquel joven a quien sabe donde.

Mientras la pareja se encontraba caminando por un pequeño pueblo, el padre de Rilliane había movido algunos hilos para que, los padres de Len, quienes tenían 3 hijos contando a Len, fueran despedidos de sus respectivos trabajos, dejándolos, no solo sin dinero para sus gastos, sino que también sin oportunidades de conseguir un nuevo trabajo, ya que ellos eran gente algo mayor y en esos tiempos las grandes empresas y de mas se interesaban únicamente en gente joven y de mayor vitalidad.

Sin saber q hacer, los padres de Len no tuvieron otra opción que resignarse a la nueva visa a la que tenían que enfrentar.

Al cabo de un mes Len y Rilliane volvieron a aquella ciudad, y como primera parada fueron a la casa de los padres de Len. Pero al llegar se encontraron con algo extremo. Aquella casa en la que se había criado Len, en la que había pasado toda una vida junto a sus padres y hermanos, ya no estaba. Todo lo que quedaba era un terreno baldío sin edificaciones, nada, solo tierra. Al principio tanto Len como Rilliane, no sabían como reaccionar, pero luego de pensar un poco se dieron cuenta, todo había sido culpa de él, aquella persona que solo hacia daño a la pareja. Al calmarse un poco, ambos se dirigieron a la antigua casa de la joven, donde se encontraba el responsable de aquel acto de pura crueldad.

Cuando por fin estuvieron frente a la gran casona, Rilliane abrió la puerta y pasaron directamente hasta el despacho de su padre, frente a todas las miradas sorprendidas y de incógnita de la servidumbre de la casa.

Al entrar el padre de Rilliane tenia una gran sonrisa de triunfo, al parecer el ya se esperaba aquella reacción de parte de los rubio. Como primer acto se acerco a su hija mientras decía algunas palabras de bienvenida para ambos jóvenes, pero al estar frete a ella dijo "te has portado mal Rilliane, te dije que no te metieras en terrenos inapropiados, pero aun así lo hiciste" a la par que iba colocando su mano sobre la mejilla de ella y al terminar de hablar, la abofeteo.

Len que, si había algo que odiara más que maltrataran a su familia era que maltrataran a su amada, no lo soporto más y golpeo al padre de Rilliane, exigiendo respuestas, no solo de donde estaba su familia, sino también del porque no dejaba que el y Rilliane estén justos. El respondió que su familia se encontraba en un pequeño apartamento fuera de la ciudad, pero a la otra pregunta respondió, "Porque tu eres escoria de la peor que existe y no eres merecedor de poder estar con mi heredera" y en ese momento todo estuvo claro para ellos. A el no le importaba que Len le quitara a su hija o que pudiera dañarla, le importaba que Len le estaba quitando a la heredera de la familia, le importaba que e un futuro el también podría formar parte de la familia no solo de eso también de la empresa. Que el no representaba ningún beneficio económico, ni político para ellos.

Luego de enterarse de eso, ambos salieron de esa casa antes de que algo más ocurriera.

Ellos se instalaron en un pequeño departamento en el centro de la ciudad. No tenían lujos, ni comodidades en extremo. Pero eran felices juntos.

Poco a poco, trabajando juntos, pudieron ostentar algo mejor. Pudieron progresar y prosperar. Tener una vida normal como cualquier pareja recién casada.

Len logro encontrar a su familia, luego de casi un año de buscarla. Se alegro de saber que estaban bien, y de que su padre había logrado conseguir empleo. Aun así, Len les presto un poco de dinero, ya que uno de sus hermanos estaba un tanto enfermo y podía que no alcanzara con lo que tenían.

Todo se veía bien para esa hermosa pareja, hasta que un día a Len le diagnosticaron una enfermedad cardiaca.

Ese día había empezado como cualquiera. Ambos despertaron y se dirigieron a su tienda, la cual estaba debajo de su departamento. Ahí tenían una pequeña tienda de música. Vendían CD's, partituras, instrumentos. Todo lo que cualquier música soñaría.

Por las mañanas, Rin daba clases de canto y piano; mientras que por la tarde, Len enseñaba guitarra.

Todo estaba bien, pero, en medio de una de las clases que estaba dando Rin, se escucho un fuerte estruendo. Rin de inmediato fue a ver a de donde provino ese ruido.

Cuando llego al lugar de donde provenía, vio a Len tirado en el piso de la tienda con sus ojos cerrados y una expresión de dolor en su rostro mientras estrujaba su pecho entre sus manos. Rapidamente Rin llamo a una ambulancia, temiendo que su enfermedad haya empeorado y Len este en riesgo.

Una vez llego la ambulancia y ya Len estaba bien, un medico se acerco a Rin y le explico la situación. Le dijo que la enfermedad habia empeorado y que era muy probable que Len no tuviese mucho tiempo mas. Dijo que maximo le daba dos meses mas. Eso la petrifico, no lo podia creer, ni queria.

Luego de eso, Rin se quedo en la habitacion junto a Len, tomando su mano. Esperando a que despertara, con una expresion afligida. No sabia como decirle lo que el medico le habia comunicado. Le habian recomendado que ella le diga eso, asi el impacto no seria tan doloroso. Pero ella no estaba preparada aun. ¿Como podria romper toda esa felicidad contandole el poco tiempo que tienen?

Bueno, este va a ser un "one-shot" en dos partes, esta es la primera... la segunda sera... proximamente ;)

espero les haya gustado... dejen reviews... eso me da mas animos de seguir escribiendo! QwQ

Cuidense, gracias por leer :33


End file.
